Purple Birthday
by AvalonBay
Summary: Surprise birthday parties are fun just as long as you're not the one the party is being thrown for and you're not a naturally suspicious person. Gift for GenkiPlus. A little bit of Adam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Purple Birthday**

 **Summary – Surprise birthday parties are fun just as long as you're not the one the party is being thrown for and you're not a naturally suspicious person. Gift for GenkiPlus.**

* * *

"And you don't think she dislikes surprise parties?" Rocky leaned around a pillar he had just festooned with a plethora of streamers.

Adam shrugged. He pulled a piece of tape from the dispenser that sat between his teeth and mumbled something. Rocky stared at him in confusion until Adam pulled the tape dispenser from his mouth and repeated himself, "I don't know," he said. "I don't think anyone _dislikes_ surprise parties." At Rocky's continuing incredulous glance, Adam continued with. "I mean, it's not so bad is it? I just want to make sure that she feels like she fits in here, y'know? Moving to Angel Grove isn't so easy."

"What's wrong with Angel Grove?" Billy asked, turning form the counter where he and Tommy were frosting a cake that had just finished cooling. "It's a great place to live; the cost of living is down, families thrive here, the school districts—"

"—continuously get stomped down by the monsters that come through day after day after day," Tommy pointed out. He shrugged, spinning his knife into the frosting atop the cake. "I'm surprised Rita and Zedd haven't gone so far as to completely demolish our school by now."

"Don't give them any ideas," Rocky pointed out. "They watch us, remember. Next thing you know there's going to be a putty jumping out of that birthday cake." He motioned towards the cake and Billy and Tommy slowly turned to face it with suspicious eyes. Tommy slowly picked up his knife and started to jab it into the center of the cake. "I'd be thorough if I were you."

"Rocky," Adam said in a warning tone as the red ranger laughed.

"It's not my fault if they _really_ think there's a putty in there," Rocky defended himself. He follows Adam across the empty floor of the Youth Center to another pillar so that they could start filling it with purple and white streamers. "So you're putting in a lot of work for this party…you haven't even known Zoey for that long."

Adam eyed him warily. "Yeah? And?"

"And nothing." Rocky lowered his gaze to the tape dispenser and made himself busy with pulling off a piece. Once it came off he handed it over to Adam with a giant smile on his face. "Other than the fact that you _like her_." Adam rolled his eyes. "Come on Adam, you do. I haven't seen you go this far for a birthday party of even a birthday present since Aisha's sixteenth birthday. And that was because she basically told us she'd never forgive us if we didn't throw her a party. And even then we couldn't say it was a surprise because we had to run everything by her."

"I already told you, I want her to feel like she fits in," Adam explained. "And it's hard to move in the middle of the year, especially when there's some family issues going on." He spun his roll of streamer in his hands, unraveling it as he did so. Rocky's eyes lowered as a pile started to form on the ground to the black ranger's lack of notice. "And I think this is a great way to do it, just us in the youth center. We can get her acclimated to Angel Grove and what it means to be a ranger and have fun all the same."

Rocky made a noise of agreement and continued to watch Adam. He lifted his gaze from the streamers to the black ranger, back to the streamers, then to the black ranger once more. At the rapid change of Rocky's attention, Adam looked down and found he had almost completely upended the streamers to the floor. He groaned lightly, tilting his head back.

"Are you sure you don't like her?"

"Shut up, Rocky!"

...

..

.

Zoey Montgomery tilted her head to the side as she watched Avalon Mitchell, Kimberly, and Aisha move in front of the dressing room mirror in a colorful whirlwind trying on dress after dress they could get their hands on. When they didn't figure out what they wanted and started to move onto skirts Zoey's eyes widened.

"You're not done _yet?"_ She asked.

"Not all of us can get out kicks done with lipstick and lip gloss," Aisha pointed out, turning this way and that in front of the mirror. Finally she turned all the way around and looked over her shoulder. "And hair dye," She added, turning her head to zero in on the bag that was clutched in Zoey's grasp.

"I mean, I like the color orange but I don't think I'd ever dye my hair that color, yeah?" Avalon commented. She raised her closed hand towards Aisha and stuck out her thumb, turning it on its side, wiggling it up and down. Aisha nodded and then turned to get Kimberly's opinion as she fluttered around like a butterfly, tugging this way and that at Aisha's skirt and top. Avalon chuckled and turned to Zoey. "Though that would look good with your hair color."

"I may as well try _something,"_ Zoey commented, lowering her gaze to the ground. She tried not to sigh heavily but couldn't help it. "It's something that me and Maya would've done if we were home. We would've set up a sleepover and stayed up all night eating candy and drinking soda and watching movies and trying on new make up and…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's not like I don't like Angel Grove or you guys or anything but…"

"Hey don't worry about it. We get it." Kimberly said gently. She nodded over to Aisha and stepped away from the mirrors. "Moving so early in the year isn't easy and the rest of us know that moving is hard. But going into a new school year and being a power ranger is even harder. You're doing a great job, Zoey." She placed her hand on the purple ranger's shoulder and smiled. "And this shopping trip is for you, it doesn't look like you're having a lot of fun."

Zoey shrugged.

"Tell you what, why don't you look throughout the store. Whatever you find I'll pay for it. Really, it's on me."

Avalon's eyes lit up at the mention and she started to look around the store. "Is that just for her or does it go for all of us?" Before Kimberly could answer Avalon turned to a rack that was beside her and picked up a pair of white overall shorts. "White isn't my color—"

"—that's because only Tommy can pull off the color," Kimberly said with a proud smile as she spoke about her boyfriend.

Avalon gave her a pointed look. "Notice how no one mentioned your boyfriends other than you, Pinkerbell," she said sarcastically, causing Zoey to laugh lightly. Her smile faded lightly even though she continued to chuckle. "Anyway, mate, I was saying I think these overalls would look good on you."

"She's right!" Aisha chimed in. She jumped down form the small platform, pushing her braids behind her shoulders as she did so. "Those overalls are so cute. You should buy them." She snapped her fingers and looked at Kimberly and Avalon. "As a matter of fact, you should buy them and wear them today. Out the store. You can do that! I would know, I do that all the time on this mall."

Zoey hesitated to take the hanger so long that Avalon practically flung it into her chest. "I don't know," She said slowly. "It's great of you to offer to pay for this for me, Kimberly, but I don't think—"

"It's your birthday," Kimberly insisted. "You don't need to think at all. And think of this as retail therapy, you'll feel _so much_ better after you get your new clothes that you can't do anything but smile." Zoey opened her mouth to protest once more but found that Kimberly forcefully pressed the overalls to her chest then grabbed her shoulders, pushing Zoey into the dressing room before she could protest any further.

"Okay, okay," Zoey replied as the door was closed behind her. She looked at the closed door and over to her reflection then immediately regretted it. She looked so…miserable. And how could that be when she was with her new friends, hanging out and having a good time? By being aware she wasn't spending her own birthday with her best friend and her family who were still back on the East Coast. She had gotten used to the idea of moving but wished it hadn't come in before her birthday. Maybe if it happened afterwards it wouldn't hurt so badly.

 _It's not that bad, _Zoey tried to remind herself, changing into the overall shorts. _You've made friends really quickly. Who else would watch your guilty pleasure shows with you expect Rocky?_ She smiled a little as she thought of their gab session during study hall, pretending _not_ to be so invested in the show but knowing everything about it. _And things are really interesting with Rita and Zedd sending putties everywhere. Things certainly aren't boring._ And yet she wondered what life in Angel Grove would've been like if there weren't any monsters and things to worry about. She probably wouldn't be friends with the rangers at all.

Still, she wondered what Maya was doing at the moment. The time different still messed her up and so she was either finishing her after school practice or was just sitting down for dinner. And she knew never to interrupt Maya when she was eating.

Turning this way and that, Zoey stepped out of the dressing room. "Okay," She finally said. "What do you think?" She looked up to find Kimberly, Aisha, and Avalon all crowded around Kimberly's cell phone, listening to the person on the other end. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Aisha jumped and turned to find Zoey watching them. "Nothing," she said quickly. "Just…just checking out Kim's cell to see….to see what other stores are going on sale," she explained.

Wrinkling her nose, Zoey took a step closer to the other rangers watching as Kim abruptly turned off her phone and pressed it into her purse. "Another store?" She asked. "But we just went up the entire side of the mall."

"And you think that's a lot?" Avalon asked with a light laugh. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head towards Kimberly. "That's only a power walk for Kim. Going through the entire mall is like a race to her, By now I think she's trying to beat her old record."

"Hey, you're not the first person that has questioned my shopping abilities and you won't be the last." Kimberly then turned back to Zoey and squealed, clasping her hands together in front of her. "That looks so cute on you, Zoey! You should, like, totally buy it! It's perfect!"

"Well, I don't know about perfect—"

"It's perfect," Aisha agreed to Kimberly then repeated the same thing to Zoey. "Perfect for a lot of things…going out…going to the movies…walks in the park…parties…"

"Speaking of parties are you going to buy that or what?" Avalon demanded. She reached out her hand and grasped Zoey's shoulder, shaking it. "We have to paint the town red, wreak havoc, and have some fun. And I propose we need some energy and should go to the Youth Center."

Zoey shrugged. "What about Five Guys? They have some pretty good food and it's in the food court over there."

"Yeah…" Aisha blinked as if caught in headlights. "But…Ernie's has this new power blend smoothie that…uh…that…."

"That gives you an extra boost of energy," Kimberly added with a bright smile. "I don't know what Ernie did to it, how he did it, but it has protein, and wheatgrass, and strawberries, and blueberries, and it packs an extra punch."

"Yeah, and it's named after the Power Rangers," Avalon said with a smirk and a light laugh. "Come on, if we're going to get it, then we need to go now. Or else by the time we get there and come back we're going to miss the sales."

Now Zoey's eyebrows furrowed together. She wouldn't say there really was much between the East Cast vs. West Coast debates that seemed to plague everyone for miles around, but there was one thing she could say for sure; Californians really liked to be healthy. And if that meant going through monster sales and refueling themselves with drinks from the Youth Center than she could get used to it. She really had no choice.

But they sure were acting strangely.

"Are you sure that you haven't already taken it?" Zoey asked as Kimberly grabbed her arm and forced her to the front of the store to pay for the overalls. "You're acting really… _animated_ right now." She allowed her arm to be lifted so that the tag near her armpit was scanned. Her lips pulled back into a smile as she saw the swatches all along the inside of her arm of the different lipsticks and lip glosses she had tried on that day.

Half of them she was probably going to give back but…makeup certainly was her weakness and the length of time they had shopped through the store was enough for a bag that was starting to dig into her wrist. Finally they finished paying for everything and amongst sly glances the orange, pink, and yellow rangers shot each other, they headed back to Kimberly's corvette and sped towards the Youth Center.

Zoey kept herself buy by looking through the different shades of lipstick trying to decide which one she liked better. She started to apply one to her lips when Kimberly suddenly swerved the car to the side and slammed on the breaks, nearly shoving he entire stick through her face.

"What are you trying to do? Make me look like a clown?!" Zoey cried. She flipped down the visor and gaped at her reflection. "Oh my God!" There was an extra line that started on her lips and shot across the side of her face.

"Well, considering where we're going I reckon your look isn't so bad," Avalon remarked, causing her and Aisha to laugh and Kimberly to giggle. Zoey glared at the three and Kimberly led the charge out of the car. "It's not that bad, Zoey. I'm sure no one else will notice."

 _Yeah, right,_ Zoey thought, rubbing at her face. _Just like no one here notices when a fifty-foot monster comes barreling through the city streets._ "Guys, I just want to get the smoothie and get out of here. I just want to lie down; it's been a long day."

"And this will be a good pick me up, I promise." Aisha winked to Zoey then moved behind her and started to push her into the Youth Center.

" _Surprise!"_

She jerked in surprise at the sudden cheering surrounding her then blinked rapidly. Tommy and Billy stood in front of her, holding onto a tray that held a cake covered in multi-colored frosting spelling out _Happy Birthday, Zoey_ and was festooned with candles while Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Avalon, and Avalon's sister Bailey all blew through noise makers and threw confetti.

"What?" She asked. "How….how'd you know it was my birthday?"

"Oh a little birdie told us," Rocky said with a light laugh, elbowing Aisha in the side.

"We knew you were feeling a bit bummed out that you had to leave your family and friends and spend your birthday without them," Avalon added.

"So we thought that we would help you celebrate," Tommy concluded with a bright smile. "A way to say happy birthday and welcome you to the team."

"So?" Bailey's eyes flashed. "Were you surprised."

"Yeah…" Zoey managed to whisper.

"I'll say," Rocky said. He lifted his hand and pointed toward her face. "She looks so surprised she couldn't even get her makeup done. Ow!" As Zoey's hand moved self-consciously to her face, Adam elbowed Rocky in the side. "Oh, right. IF you have anyone you need to think, then those words belong to Adam over here. It was his idea."

Zoey's eyebrows rose as she turned to the black ranger, who smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Affirmative," Billy agreed. "We were all wondering what would be a good idea and he was the one that suggested this party at the Youth Center." He gestured around the room with his free hand before helping carry the cake over to the counter. "C'mon and blow out your candles."

"Yeah, before the wax melts, I'm getting hungry."

"Boy, you're _always_ hungry."

"Not _always_."

Zoey smiled as Rocky and Aisha bickered, walking to the cake. Zoey reached out and grabbed onto Adam's arm as he started to move past her, then took a step back. "You didn't have to do this," she said, once she had his attention. Brushing a chunk of blond hair behind her ear, she smiled. "I mean, it's great, but you didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Adam said honestly. "Honestly. I mean, we all…" he ran his hand through his hair. "It's like we said, we wanted to welcome you to the team and make sure that you felt like you were welcome here. And what's better than a birthday, right?"

Zoey nodded. "You could tell I was pretty bummed couldn't you?"

"It was…a bit of a giveaway," Adam agreed. "I'm sorry you had to move and leave your friends and family. But…maybe _we_ could become your new friends. I mean, you're a ranger now and we have to stick together through thick and thin—"

"—And shopping and makeup mishaps," Zoey agreed. Adam got a good look at the makeup on her face and the two laughed. "This is awesome, Adam. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Adam replied, smiling just as big. "But I wouldn't be so happy yet, that cake is only seconds from falling apart. Because of the monsters we've faced and Rocky's…imagination, something might've happened to it."

"What? It's not like it was some sort of a cake monster or something." Zoey laughed then abruptly cut herself off when she realized Adam wasn't laughing along with her. "It's…it's _not_ is it?" She glanced over her shoulder and watched as Rocky stared longingly at the cake, waiting for Zoey to come over and blow out the candles. She relaxed as Adam nodded. "Whew, I mean, I know a lot of weird things go on around here but I didn't think they were _that_ weird."

"Oh you haven't even seen the tip of the iceberg yet," Adam remarked. "This place…can be strange but as long as you've got friends to help you through it you'll be fine. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Zoey smiled again as she moved to blow out the candles, noticing that the heat on her face lasted long after she blew out the candles.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Birthday, GenkiPlus! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

Adam took a deep breath as he waited for the aisle to clear. He peeked out through the window and glanced at the tarmac.

It wasn't Angel Grove but it looked just the same. In that moment a wave of guilt slid over him, he should be back in California to help his friends fight monsters, not in Pennsylvania to surprise his girlfriend. But they had very quickly let him know that it was okay and that they could handle whatever monster came their way.

Not to mention Rocky reminded him, with the expression on his face being a good definition of the word 'duh', that they could teleport if they ever needed and that "They had communicators for a reason."

Adam let out a low sigh. He had gone though long lines in security at LAX, had been stuck next to a little kid that wouldn't stop throwing food at him, and then he had to wait to squeeze out even though he managed to fit everything onto a carry-on bag. He was starting to get nervous, it was only another hour more and he could see his girlfriend. He had been disappointed, as did she when she said she and her family would be going back to Pennsylvania to celebrate with her family, she had grown to see Angel Grove and the rangers as her family since then.

But Adam would never tell her not to go.

So he, Kimberly, and Aisha—with the help of Tommy, Rocky, and Billy, came up with the plan for him to follow her across the US the day after. The funny part was, it was his first time on a plane let alone to by himself and across the United States. He could pilot a zord and face monsters with little to no problem but it was flying a plane that made him worried. Kimberly reassured him saying it was like piloting a zord, but then he had to remind her that he had a Mastodon zord, not a Pterodactyl.

Finally, Adam made it from the plane and headed straight for the gift shop to buy a bouquet of flowers. Once that was settled he went to arrivals to be picked up by her mom.

Mrs. Montgomery beamed at Adam when she pulled up to the parking lane and got out of the car. "Adam, it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too." Adam shifted the flowers out of the way to give her a hug. "Does it look like this is going to work?"

"Oh, yes! Zoey has absolutely no idea. I just told her I was going on some errands."

"Good."

Butterflies erupted in Adam's stomach again. This time good butterflies. It didn't take too long for the two to drive to the Montgomery home. Mrs. Montgomery went in first, luring Zoey from her bedroom to the kitchen, getting her to help start up breakfast giving Adam the chance to quietly sneak into the house. He went to her room, carefully knocking his bag under her bed so that she didn't see it when coming in through the door.

Then he gently sat down on the edge of her bed, cradling the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He briefly wondered if it was a bit much, if he asked Rocky he probably would've been told 'yes, it was a bit much' with Kimberly and Aisha glaring at him. The thought alone made Adam smile a little.

But he smiled wider when he heard Zoey call something to her mom then her footsteps heading to her room. The butterflies in Adam's stomach multiplied and started to flap their humungous wings. He had never been so nervous before. "Let me just get changed," He heard her say.

Adam took a deep breath as the door pushed open.

"Happy Birthday," he said when Zoey pushed the door open.

At the sound of a voice coming from her room, Zoey nearly hit the ceiling. A loud yelp escaped her lips and she collapsed against the wall, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth when she got a good look at her boyfriend. Adam laughed when numerous emotions rolled through Zoey's eyes; he could see her trying to process him being there. There in Pennsylvania, not in Angel Grove, not fighting monsters or putties or whatever it was that Rita and Zedd were trying to attack them with. But there, right in front of her.

Adam could tell she had a lot of questions but had no idea where to start. Then she lowered her hands and launched herself across the room and onto her boyfriend in a hug so tight Adam would've thought she was trying to choke out a putty.

"I don't understand," She finally managed to say. "How did you get here? Why are you here? _When_ did you…? Oh my gosh, Adam!"

"Hey, Zoey," Adam replied. He looked up and found her mother standing in the doorway, taking pictures, making his cheeks immediately burn red.

"I'm dreaming," Zoey murmured. "I must be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Zo," Adam relied. "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. Are you surprised?"

"You have no idea."

"Happy Birthday."

Zoey smiled. "Happy Birthday to you, too," she said. Then she paused and laughed, realizing her mistake. "I mean…" She shook her head and threw her arms around Adam's neck, giving him a kiss.

Their constant monster attacks could come at a surprise, but this was the best surprise of all.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Summary – You meet friends in some of the strangest places but they can always grow to be special ones. Gift for GenkiPlus.**

 **A/N:** This one is an AU and you'll understand why. ;)

* * *

Weeks before her family moved to Angel Grove, Zoey was nauseous with nerves. Not just because she'd be leaving everything behind; her family, her best friend, Maya, her…everything. But because of what the move meant. The unknown. Everything.

School. Makings friends. They lifestyle…the lifestyle.

She'd heard what'd been going on in Angel Grove. Everyone knew. Every day there was a story about the monster of the day that was attacking and how the power rangers helped. So much so that it seemed that there was a new celebration for the rainbow-colored heroes. There was Power Rangers Day, Pink Day—in correspondence to the pink ranger, not breast cancer awareness—Yellow Day, Blue Day, Orange Day, etc. etc. so that each ranger was showcased.

She didn't pay much attention to that. As strange as it was. No, she worried most about fitting in. The East Coast was different than the West Coast. The West Coast was more laid-back, almost sluggish with the way they dealt with things. The East Coast moved faster, was a bit wilder, as she knew it to be. And yet, Angel Grove was one of the nicest places she'd ever been to. The. Nicest.

So much so that it kind of scared her a little. Everyone was so friendly. Instead of people yelling at her for her bad parking job, there were enough who had politely pointed out that she needed to get her license plate and tags changed. Angel Grove was nice; but they were also kind of pushy to make sure that whomever had moved in was there to stay. And the address change and license plates were some of the ways to do it.

Thus, Zoey found herself sitting in the nicest DMV of the nicest city filled with the world's nicest people, wondering if there was any way she could bribe her parents to do it for her. She had more important things to deal with. And being slapped with some sort of a fine for not having notified the DMV of her address change once she first arrived in Angel Grove. No, she waited a bit too long. It was starting to haunt her—her parents reminded her of it every day.

With a sigh, she glanced at her wrist, then rolled her eyes, looking away. She needed to talk to Billy about getting a clock face added to the device. How many times did they have to say it was a watch before it was true? Not only that, it'd give her an idea of how much time she'd spent in the DMV already. An hour? Two?

 _They may be nice, but they're slow, too,_ Zoey thought, glancing towards the line of those being checked in. The receptionist seemed to be in a chatty mood as well, the line had not moved in the last twenty minutes.

"You'd think for a city that gets attacked by monsters so much they'd have faster lines, yeah?"

Zoey looked over at the teenage girl that'd been sitting quietly next to her since she arrived. They hadn't said a word to each other, only nodding when she'd sat down, crossing her legs at the knee before burying her nose in the _Rolling Stone_ magazine that sat nearby. Now she'd tossed it away and let out a quiet huff every few seconds. She smiled and said, "Or else they're so polite they'd know what a 'polite goodbye' is."

The girl looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A subtle but very effective way of saying 'thanks, but I have to get going'," Zoey explained.

"Just short of 'fuck off', I reckon," The girl continued.

Zoey laughed. A startled one, next expecting it from someone from Angel Grove. Then again, she hadn't been there that much longer either. She studied the girl closely, noting the scar that ran from her chin to her cheek. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"What gave it away?" The girl smiled. "My accent, my impatience, or that I haven't bloody smiled once since I've gotten here?"

Zoey laughed. "It's like a conspiracy around here. You don't smile, you pay the price." She nodded towards the receptionist when the next number was called, and waved the slip of paper in her hand. "Just about thirty more people and I'm next."

"You new here?" The girl asked.

"Not so much," Zoey admitted. "I've been here for a while, I've just been really lazy when changing my license. I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe I was trying to keep a memory from home." She was surprised with how much she was sharing of herself. She hadn't been able to do that with her friends when she first moved. "What about you?"

"I'm definitely not from here," the girl said with a smirk. She leaned back in her seat, running a hand through her hair, showing off a tattoo in the inside of her wrist. "And sometimes I think Angel Grove is an entirely other planet. But I've gotten used to it." She waved the slip of paper in her own hand. "But I need proof from the DMV for some things with my citizenship."

"Sounds tough."

"Only when I have to wait in long lines like this one, yeah?" She sat up and held out her hand. "Sorry, mate, I'm Avalon."

"Zoey." Zoey took her hand and shook it firmly.

Avalon smiled and shook it back, before she turned her wrist to look at her watch, then quickly lowered her hand as if having made a mistake. Zoey watched her do so, her eyes immediately zeroing in in on the device. It looked pretty familiar. Her breath caught in her throat as she lifted her gaze to meet Avalon's.

Avalon looked back at her, eyebrows coming together, before her gaze flicked down. Zoey looked down as well and moved her free hand to cover her wrist. A little too late. Avalon's eyebrows rose, she opened her mouth to speak.

 _Boom!_

Zoey instinctively closed her eyes the second she heard the loud sound. Then she felt herself lifted off the chair she was sitting on and flung across the room. The shockwave of the explosion was something she never was used to. Not enough to catch herself before falling heavily to the ground. She heard Avalon fall next to her and flipped her hair out of her face, to take stock of her companion. Avalon was already back on her knees, staring at the cause of the explosion.

A skeleton monster covered in camouflage markings. The one who laughed maniacally as he waved a sword overhead, shooting red beams from his eyes.

"Rito," Zoey murmured, at the same time the girl hissed his name. They looked at each other once more. The DMV patrons screamed as they tried to run out of the way of the blasts Rito sent out. In their mad panic they threw each other to the ground and pushed others in the paths of the Putties and Tengas that wiggled in around Rito.

It was chaos.

Zoey's hand clutched the communicator around her wrist as she stood up. But…she glanced at Avalon once more, who looked back at her, seeming to have the same questioning look in her eye. She couldn't sit there and do nothing, and yet she couldn't reveal herself either. Finally, Avalon looked away and surged to her feet.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Avalon called and morphed.

Zoey smiled, seeing the orange ranger now in front of her. She wasn't going to wait much longer, either. "Purple Ranger Power!" Zoey called.

The two morphed and with a nod to each other, summoned their weapons and hurried off into battle.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I do like to poke a little fun with how happy and peppy Angel Grove was in the show. No harm, of course. But, Happy Birthday, GenkiPlus! I hope you liked it!


End file.
